


Orphan's New Years

by howardently



Series: Orphans. [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardently/pseuds/howardently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and Finn ring in the New Year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan's New Years

Finn stops for a second to straighten his perfectly loosened tie and run his fingers through his fringe to perfect its careful dishevelment. He squares his shoulders, too, and tugs at his blazer, just for good measure. It’s stupid, really. She’s seen him in all sorts of forms and conditions, and still seems to like him for some reason. But still. He wants to look nice tonight. Not just for her. In general.

Right.

He makes a face at himself in the mirror. He’s an idiot, mooning over his appearance when she’s outside in the cold. Well, the hall. The hall is chilly this time of year. So, he strides over to the door, intending to swing it open immediately. Instead, he pulls his shoulders back again and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a second. Then he finally opens the door.

It feels a bit like someone has punched him, honestly. He feels winded and choked and flushed, like he should take a step back just to take some of the pressure off. She looks stunning. She’s got her hair half up, all poufy and curled at the ends. Her eyes look massive and alluring, rimmed in black and sparkling as they take him in. She’s got her coat unbuttoned, and he can see the curve of her breasts covered in some kind of sparkly black fabric. And her legs, God her legs. They’re soft and smooth and bare and look a mile long with the short hem of the dress and the pointy black high heels she’s got on. He wants to stand there all night, just looking at her, drinking her in.

She laughs, and the sound brings his eyes back up to her softly curving lips. They’re all pink and shiny and lush and God does he want to do things to her. In good time, he reminds himself. There’s only a few hours until midnight, and then she’s all his to do with whatever he wants. He grins.

“Jesus, Rae, you look… I don’t even have words. Delicious, maybe?” He offers inadequately as he steps back against the door, biting his lip and holding his hand out to invite her in. He can’t even compliment her properly. He’s such a knob, he’s got no idea why she likes him.

She shrugs her jacket off as he closes the door, and he’s treated to the sight of all her curves in her snug little dress. It’s tight on top, with longish sleeves and low enough to show a tasteful amount of cleavage, though he’d prefer a bit more. Of course, he’d prefer it best if she was wearing nothing at all, but he supposes he can’t have her naked all the time, right? The dress is fitted to her waist, then gently slopes out into a short swingy little skirt. He stares at the hem thoughtfully for a minute- it’s the sort of skirt you could slip your hands under without anyone even seeing. The kind you could just flip up for the fun stuff. Maybe he won’t bother getting her completely naked tonight. At least for the first round.

“Sorry, what? I was a bit… distracted.” He says, when he comes out of his lustful haze enough to notice that she’s been speaking. Rae laughs again. He adores her laughter, it’s been all the sustenance he’s needed since they’ve met.

“I said, you look pretty edible too, Mr. Nelson.” She gives him a sultry grin and slinks closer, sliding her hand up his arm to wrap around his neck. She’s got an eyebrow cocked, and he licks his lips as she shifts her face closer and closer to his. He wraps an arm around her waist, to steady her. To steady him, really. She always seems pretty damn steady all on her own. It’s him who can’t catch his bearings.

Rae presses her lips to his in a soft, easy kiss, like they’ve been doing it all their lives, rather than just a week. One week. It feels like longer. It feels like nothing. But however long, it’s enough for them to have established a set of kissing rhythms, and this one is light and sweet and promising of many more. He smiles into the kiss, pulls her a bit tighter with the arm around her waist and then slides his free hand up her thigh just under the hem of her skirt. Oh God, it’s worse than he thought. She’s not bare legged, she’s wearing see through stockings. The kind that stop mid thigh. He bites back a groan.

“I like this dress. And what’s underneath.” He murmurs darkly, shifting back to take in her smile as she giggles and pushes his hand away.

“Finn…” She says, and it’s a something like a reprimand, and also like a teasing plea for more. She’s tricky like that, full of layers and meanings and it’s confusing and fascinating and thrilling. He’s always one step behind, always trying to make sense of her, always delighted when she turns back towards him. “Where should I put my coat?”

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, kisses her quickly once more before moving away to hang her coat in the hall closet. When he turns back around, she’s watching him with dark eyes, biting her lip like she can’t wait for midnight either. He feels warm all over, pleased and aroused and… lucky. Just fucking lucky to have found her.

“Cmon, let me show you what I’ve done with the place.” He says, shooting her a smile as he takes her hand. He tucks his other hand into his pocket, thumbs his lucky rock, hoping it’ll soothe his eager nerves. He’d decorated under the pretension of the party, but mostly he’d done it for her, wanting to see her smile in delight. It’s ridiculous, but he’s got the feeling that a lot of the things he’s going to do for a while will be for her. It’s strange and wonderful and scary; he didn’t know it could be like this, that he could want so much for her, for them. She’s pushed through some indeterminable barrier he didn’t even know was there and now she’s all he can see.

They walk together, hands clasped, through the hallway and into the living room, when Rae stops with an audible gasp.

“How…” She turns wide, incredulous eyes to him, and he lets go of the rock in his pocket. His smile is irrepressible as he watches her scan the room, and he rubs at the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. He may have gone a bit overboard.

The room is swathed in silver. He’d gone round to the shop this afternoon to get some supplies for the party, and the tinsel had been marked down, so he’d bought several boxes and hung it from every surface. There are thousands of strands hanging from the ceiling, taped up from corner to corner. Whatever was left, he’d scattered about the floor. He’d found several strands of white fairy lights and some big molting glittery silver stars by a dumpster on his way home, abandoned from a Christmas pageant or something. He’d brought them back and strung them up around the room. Since he didn’t have much furniture or décor, the effect in total was startling, as if the room was a sea of silver sparkles.

“Do you like it?” He asks, suddenly nervous. He’d been thinking of her when he’d done it. Thinking about how she’d made it feel like Christmas for him this year, and that he wanted to do that for her in some small way.

“Finn, it’s beautiful.” Rae replies softly, turning wide and tender eyes towards him. She bites her lip and smiles in a way that makes something inside him twinge. He squeezes her hand, and she turns her wondering eyes back to the room for a moment before turning her body to face him. He moves to mirror her without even thinking about it. “It’s magical.”

He blushes and looks down at the carpet. So she for sure knew it was for her, then. They’d been lying in bed together earlier in the week, naked and happy, when she’d spoken of her longing for the magic of the holidays like when they were kids. He’d played with her fingers as he listened to her talk, enchanted by her spell, by her words, by her. She felt like magic to him, and he wanted to give a little of that back to her.

He feels her fingertips graze his cheek before he hears her quiet, “hey.” She tilts his head back up, then presses her lips against his cheek, over his eyelids and tenderly against his. He can taste her awe and gratitude on her lips- some of the real magic that they generate whenever they touch. He lets himself linger in the kiss, content to just be with her in the moment, in any moment. After a minute, she smiles and steps back to survey the decorations again.

“Really, though. How did you do this? We were only apart for a few hours!”

Finn opens his mouth to explain, but is interrupted by a cheerful “hiya!” from doorway into the kitchen. He laughs and grins at the petite redhead in the glimmering gold dress. Trust Izzy to always hit her cue.

“Well, thankfully, I had Izzy, here.” Finn beams as he slings an arm across her shoulders. “She may be little, but she is quite the fiend when it comes to decorating. Izzy, this is my girlfriend, Rae.”

Rae shoots him a wide eyed glance at the word girlfriend, and Finn watches her carefully to gauge her reaction. So, they hadn’t discussed it. What else would he introduce her as? This is Rae, the girl I’ve been shagging nonstop for the last week. Oh and also maybe falling completely in love with. Shit, he hadn’t just thought that, had he? He hadn’t just used the l-word. It’s only been a week, he can’t be going about using the l-word in his head. What if it slips out when he’s talking to her?

“Nice to meet you, Izzy. I’ve heard such lovely things about you.” Rae demurs politely, pulling her hand out of his to offer it to Izzy. Izzy cocks her head at Rae as she takes it.

“You too, Rae. Though I can’t say I’ve heard much about you, considering Finn has been holed up at your place all week. He has smiled an awful lot today, though, for such a grumpy sod.” Izzy laughs, shoving him playfully, and he shrugs at Rae’s bright but questioning glance. Izzy leans in closer to Rae and fake whispers, “I suspect that’s because of you.”

Rae blushes, but waves the comment away, then leans in with a wide and mischievous grin.“Nah, it’s just all the sex. Anyone who’s had even half as much as Finn would have to be dead to not be smilin’ like a loon.”

Finn’s laughter bursts out of him in a sharp bark, and he nearly doubles over from the force of it. He’s come to discover that Rae is the funniest person he’s ever met, and that her humor is biting and frequently at his expense. But he had no idea she’d be bold enough to make that kind of joke about their sex life to one of his mates. It’s unbearably sexy. He thinks about dragging her off to his bedroom for a quickie before the party starts. Would it scandalize Izzy terribly?

He watches the girls laugh as Izzy makes a mocking reply about him barely being able to stand, and he gets that warm feeling again. Rae fits in already, as if she belongs here, with him. He’s had a lot of girlfriends, and Izzy’d been unfailingly polite to all of them, but she rarely liked any of them. Just looking at them now, he can tell that won’t be the case this time.

There’s a knock at the door, and Izzy shoots off to let the guests in with instructions for Finn to see to the music. He laughs after her, always hostessing even at his flat, but moves towards the stereo anyway and turns on his party mix. He’d planned on making one for this particular party, loved curating an end of the year mix, but he’d been a little busy this year and hadn’t gotten to it. He’d still make one probably, during down time at the station, or perhaps with Rae’s help, but he’s got to admit that doing nothing in Rae’s bed is better than doing most of his favorite somethings. He’d wanted to cancel the party- New Years tucked snugly in Rae’s bed, in Rae’s arms, in Rae’s thighs, seemed like the best possible plan- but Izzy had chewed him out quite thoroughly when he’d suggested it.

Rae touches his back as he bends over the stereo, and he shoots her a warm smile. “I’ll get us some drinks, then?” He nods and she disappears into the kitchen, emerging some time later with a beer and a kiss on the cheek for him before Izzy drags her off again.

The night passes in a blur. Rae is at his side some of the time, and he keeps a proprietary hand on the small of her back. He thinks to himself at one point that he could see them standing like this forever, sipping drinks, chatting with mates, stealing the occasional kiss, always connected in some way. At other points, he watches her laugh with his friends from across the room, always as glowing and radiant as if she was standing in her own personal sunbeam. Her laughter seeps through the room, sinks into the walls, and he thinks that his flat will never be the same now that she’s been in it.

He leans against the doorframe and watches her laugh with Izzy and Katie/Chloe, who is still markedly cool towards him. The three of them are getting on like gangbusters, and have spent plenty of the night tucked into corners and giggling madly with each other. He’s absurdly happy, smiling to himself like a right sop as he watches Rae get on with his friends. It’s seamless, this transition from being closeted away in her room just the two of them all week to being at a party, separate at times but still together. He’s across the room, but he still feels like he’s touching her.

He senses more than sees when Archie comes to lean against the wall beside him and survey the room with him silently. It’s these kind of shared silences that edge Archie out into the position of his best mate. Chop is crazy and hilarious and fun, but Finn needs people who can live in the quiet with him, let the music do the talking. Finn glances over at Archie, offers him a crooked kind of smile, before returning his eyes to Rae. From the corner of his eye, he can see Archie take a sip of his beer and smile at the girls too.

“She’s lovely, mate.” Archie says softly, and Finn raises his eyebrows at him.

“I thought you’d decided never to talk about them.” Finn reminds him, looking down as he rubs at the label of his beer bottle. Archie has always taken a position of non-communication when it comes to the girls in Finn’s life. There’d been one girl they’d gotten into a huge row over back in college, and since then Archie has made it a point to never to comment on anyone Finn dates. Of course, this hasn’t prevented him from conveying his opinion of them with a series of sneers and rolled eyes and grimaces, but it’s been a long time since he’s said anything. But then, it’s also been a long time since Finn has actually dated someone who Archie might like.

“Yeah, well, she’s different, isn’t she?” Archie asks, and Finn looks over and shares a smirk with his friend. Archie reaches up to push back his glasses, then claps Finn on the shoulder jovially. It’s practically a written letter of support for Rae, and Finn finds himself blushing down at the floor.

“Yeah, she is.” He replies, and it comes out a bit dreamy since he’s back to watching Rae again. She looks up finally and catches his eye, shoots him a soft smile that feels like a caress, like an intimacy they’re sharing despite the distance and the crowd. He smiles back, and they hold eye contact for a couple of seconds, lost in this thing that’s built so powerfully between them over the last week. She looks away first, a beautiful pink staining her cheeks and neck, and he bites his lip and shakes his head ruefully. Since when has he ever been one to just get lost in someone’s eyes from across a crowded room? He’s turned into a truly hopeless mess since they met, but he finds he doesn’t really mind all that much.

“You’re completely in love with her already, aren’t you, you poor sod.” Archie’s incredulous voice breaks through his romantic musings and he shoots a glare at Archie, who is staring open mouthed at him. Fuck, that was loud. It probably carried across the whole room, probably everyone is now aware of Finn’s complete and utter besottment. He glances quickly at Rae and is relieved to find her deeply caught in conversation. Thank God she didn’t hear that. He turns sharply to Archie and frowns.

“You want to say that any louder, mate? I don’t think the neighbors heard you.” Finn places a hand on Archie’s shoulder and shuffles him into the kitchen. He can’t look at Rae in here, but there’s less chance she’ll hear Archer going on.

“My God! You are! You didn’t even deny it!” Archie exclaims as they enter the kitchen, and Finn grunts and rolls his eyes as he bends to retrieve another beer from the fridge. When he turns around, Archie is still by the door, staring dumbfounded and slack jawed at him. Finn’s not sure if he wants to grin or groan at the sight. Archie’s never going to let this go now.

“Shut up, Arch. It’s only been a week.” Finn sighs, and he can hear the lie even though it’s only a few words. Archie’s sure to have heard it too; he’s been able to spot Finn’s untruths since they were kids. Shit. When did this happen? How did it go from thinking she was awful to thinking she hung the moon in the space of a week?

Well, that’s easy enough to answer, isn’t it? A lot of time spent naked with her is how.

But it’s more than that, and he knows it. He wants to attribute it all to the frankly phenomenal sex, but he’s had a lot of great sex in his time and he’s never felt anything even close to this before. It’s her, she’s just… Fuck, he is in love with her already, isn’t he? Fuckety fuck fuck fuck. As if he wasn’t already terrified he was going to bottle it, now there’s the additional pressure of having gone and fallen totally in love with her already like a right fool. Fuck.

Finn throws his head back and takes great gulps of his beer, eyes stinging. He’s nearly drained it when he remembers that he’s been trying to stay mostly sober. He’s going to have to be more careful so he doesn’t end up sloppy drunk and limp and useless when it’s time to make love to Rae later. When he sets the bottle on the counter, he finds Archie making a strange face at him- it’s sympathetic and amused and condescending, and Finn laughs and shoves Archie’s shoulder.

“Aww, sweet wittle Finnley has finally gone and fallen in looooove.” Archie coos mockingly, folding his hands under his chin and batting his eyes. Finn rolls his eyes, and Archie grins toothily back. “Seriously mate, I’d about given up hope for you. I thought it’d be all Kimberleys and Staceys forever.”

“Fuck off!” Finn tries to scowl at his best friend, but he finds himself laughing instead. He shakes his head, leans back against the counter with his feet in front of him. Archie moves to recline beside him.

“Seriously though, Finn, I’m happy for you, mate. I’m glad you found someone.” Finn nods in the general direction of the floor, Archie bumps his shoulder against his briefly and grins at him. “Just don’t fuck it up.”

“What’s Finn fucking up?” Chop’s voice resounds through the kitchen and Finn winces. Both mates taking the piss at once, just great.

“His new girlfriend, who he looooves.” Archie replies as Chop passes through the space towards the cupboards.

“Let me tell you, mate, that Raemundo is a top lass.” Chop says seriously, pausing in his search for shot glasses to give Finn a stern look. Chop ducks his chin, raises his eyebrows, and gestures with the heavy glass in his hand to punctuate his words. “You’d better not fuck it up!”

“Jesus. I’m not gonna fuck it up!” Finn holds up his hands in concession, both bemused and irritated. “For once in my life, I actually care. Trust me, I’m not gonna fuck it up.”

Good lord, he hopes he doesn’t fuck it up.

Chop comes out from the cabinet and lines up three shot glasses on the counter next to Finn, then grabs a bottle of vodka from the fridge and pours the three shots in a single line. He’s become the amateur bartender of the gang, always mixing fruity drinks for the girls, but for them it’s always straight vodka at 11:15 on New Years. It’s tradition, from back before they could buy booze and they’d have to sneak it from the adult party.

“Fuck, is it that late already?” Finn asks, shaking his head. It’s time to go find Rae again and stay by her side. He absolutely cannot miss the midnight kiss. Chop grins and Archie shrugs, and the three of them pick up their glasses and hold them together. They don’t clink, lest the booze would slosh.

“To another new year.” Chop says, cocking his head to the side. “May it be the best one yet!”

Finn grins widely at his mates for a second, then tosses back the shot. The vodka is cool sliding down his throat, but leaves behind the familiar burn. He can feel the liquor in his bloodstream, the tepid tide of pleasantness warming his bones and relaxing him. With a sudden peculiar clarity, he can see his life right now for the utter perfection that it is. He’s partaking in an annual tradition with his best mates from childhood while a party with all his other friends progresses in the other room, school is going surprisingly well and work at the station has been challenging and fun and fulfilling, and best of all his girl is just in the other room waiting for her midnight kiss and a proper shag. It’s the best New Years of his life, and he grins widely at the boys as they move in for the traditional embrace.

Finn slings one arm over Chop’s shoulder, shot glass still in hand, and the other over Archie’s, feels the weight of their arms encircling him. They bend their heads into the little huddle and shuffle around a bit.

“I’m gonna ask Iz to marry me.” Chop says suddenly, and Finn feels mildly dazed. It’s great news, wonderful, that the pair of them might make it official, but Finn’s a little worried about Izzy’s reaction. They haven’t been getting along so well lately. “We keep rowing because she thinks I’m not in it, but I fuckin’ love ‘er. I wanna be with her forever.”

“Fuck, Chopper… That’s… awesome.” Finn manages to stutter out. He’s incredulous, he hadn’t realized that they’d hit the marriage part of their lives yet. They’re only 20, but he’s got a new perspective now on how you just… know. How you can suddenly be totally in to something you didn’t even know existed before. He grins and tightens his hold on Chops neck, and their little huddle gets tighter. “I’m happy for you, mate.”

“Yeah, Chop. It’s great.” Archie says, smiling that big wide smile he saves for special occasions. “Look at you, getting married!”

The three of them stay in the jovial mash for a couple more seconds, until Chop gets a bit misty and breaks away, putting a hand on the back of each of their necks. “You twos are me best mates, you know that? I love yas. But now, I gotta go find me girl!”

Finn laughs as he watches Chop do his half-dance saunter back through the doorway into the party. He hopes Izzy says yes, hopes his friends gesture of commitment is just what they need to get back on track. He can’t wait to dance with Rae at Chop’s wedding.

“Wow.” Archie chuckles after Chop has left. “Big night, tonight. I’m gonna go find Brandon and tell him. He’s been rooting for those two more than he’s been rooting for us.”

Finn grins at Archie’s retreating back, then turns to pull more drinks from the fridge for him and Rae. This night keeps getting better and better, and he’s looking forward to ringing in the New Year with her by his side.

Finn walks through the doorway back into the living room, and Rae’s right there on the other side, giving him that sexy little smile he loves so much. Her eyes are bright and twinkling, and before he’s even realized that he’s moved, she’s wrapped up in his arms again. The beer bottles clink together as his arms come around her waist, and she’s got her chest pressed up against him and her arms around his neck, fingers twined into his hair. It’s a familiar position, another gesture that’s become almost routine in the space of the week, and he knows that a heated kiss is soon to follow. Rae rises up on to her toes and presses her lips against his forcefully, and Finn laughs into the kiss as he stumbles back against the doorframe. His laughter is swallowed by the caress of her tongue against his, and as heat floods his body, things become unfunny rather quickly.

Rae glides her lips against him, pulls on his bottom lip just a bit with her teeth, and tugs at the hair at the nape of his neck. He barely suppresses a groan, and isn’t able to suppress his instinct to press his hips more firmly against her. The stupid beer bottles he’s holding prevent him from really deepening the kiss, since he can’t really do much with his hands. He shuffles them a bit into one hand, then moves the free hand up to caress her cheek. Rae tilts into him, lets him support her as she teeters on her toes to gain better access, and he marvels at her trust in him. He slips his tongue into her mouth further, glides it over hers in the way he’s discovered she likes, and he’s rewarded by a soft groan against his lips. He swallows as the heat within him builds, rubs his thumb gently over her cheekbone and kisses her again.

She pulls back abruptly, lips looking swollen and damp, and gives him a huge mischievous grin. “Hi.” She says, sliding her hand down from his neck to rest over his heart. It’s such a little movement, but it sends a thrill racing through him. “I missed you.”

“Silly girl. I was only in the other room.” Finn laughs as awareness of the party around them slowly begins to set in. He’s a bit embarrassed about kissing her that way in front of everyone, but no one seems to be paying them much mind, and she feels so good leaning up against him that he shrugs it off. He glances around the room, noting Chop laying kisses on Izzy’s neck as he stands behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Izzy’s blushing beautifully as she tilts her head and places her hands over his, and Finn smiles as he’s suddenly sure what her answer will be.

“Finnley…” Rae whispers, trailing her hand down from his chest and across his stomach. She’s still tight up against him, his arms wrapped around her, so no one can see as she glides her fingers over his belt and down to gently cup his hardening cock. He can feel himself get stiffer at the barely there touch. “Lets go to your room.”

He groans and arches into her hand, but glances up at the clock on the wall beside them. “It’s 11:30, Rae. Don’t you want to wait for midnight?”

“Don’t care.” She whispers, her movements against him becoming surer and more firm. She leans forward and begins to trail a line of damp kisses along his neck. “Either way, you’ll be kissing me at midnight.”

Rae shifts against him until she’s stroking him through his trousers right there in the living room, and abruptly enough is enough. What the fuck is the point in waiting? She’s completely right, he’d rather ring in the new year buried inside of her than standing in a room full of people.

“Right.” He says gruffly, moving his hand away from her cheek and stepping back out of her grasp. He turns and sets the untouched beers down on the first available surface, a bookshelf, then grabs her hand and hightails it down the short hallway towards his bedroom. Rae’s giggle trails behind them as he pulls her into the bedroom, but cuts off quickly when he shuts the door and presses her up against it.

He leans into her, bending to place wet open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and neck. He slides his hands down her arms to her wrists, then abruptly thrusts them up over her head, where he holds them prone with one hand. The other hand he cups behind her neck, pulling her towards him while still keeping her pressed up against the door. Rae whimpers just the tiniest bit, and he smirks against her lips as he kisses her firmly. He presses his thumb underneath her jaw, pulls back to watch it as he traces a line down the center of her throat. Her breath is coming in pants already, so he slips his fingers across her collarbone and watches her face as he ghosts his hand over her breast. Her eyes are dark and luminous, her cheeks flushed, her mouth open as her breath slips in and out. She’s so fucking sexy like this, surrendering to his control.

He palms her breast more firmly, leans in to give her a searing, demanding kiss. His tongue strokes a steady rhythm against hers, simulating the movement that’s soon to come. Rae moans into his mouth, and he takes the opportunity to bite her bottom lip and earn another moan. He squeezes her breast, runs his thumb over the bud of her nipple that’s peeking through the fabric of her dress, then pinches it lightly. She whimpers and arches into him, and he kisses her harder and does it again. He pulls down the fabric of her neckline until the entire cup of her bra is exposed, then roughly tugs at the lace until he can caress the bare skin of her left breast. Rae’s head thumps against the bedroom door in ecstacy as he bends to take her nipple into his mouth, still holding her hands prostrate above her head.

He sucks and laves at her nipple for a few minutes, until Rae’s hips are thrusting towards him in a crazed pattern and he knows she’s completely lost to the fire that burns between them. He straightens and returns his lips to hers, licking and sucking at her mouth the same way he did her breast. Her mouth is hot and she’s lost the rhythm from before in her haze of passion. Finn lets go of her wrists, and she slides her hands around his neck and kisses him deeper, grinding her hips against him. He keeps one hand at her waist and allows the other to trace down her leg to the hem of her skirt, pushing it up roughly to explore the line of her stocking. Rae moans as his fingers skim over her inner thigh, and he makes a sudden shift to test the dampness at the apex of her legs.

Finn finds himself groaning when he discovers the lace of her panties is soaked through. He can’t get enough of her, so he presses his index and middle finger against the fabric and sucks at her lips as she cries out. Her arms tighten around his neck, one hand fisting in his hair roughly and sending ripples of pleasure through him. He rubs against her through the damp fabric, his arousal ratcheting up with every little whimper and cry she makes. After a couple of minutes, he gets frustrated with the barrier, and pulls her panties to the side to feel her slickness against his skin. Rae cries out again when his forefinger grazes her clit, arches against him with her head slumped against the door. Finn tightens the hand on her waist and kisses and sucks at her neck as his fingers slip through her folds. He slides his finger up and down slowly before slipping it inside of her, relishing her cry of pleasure.

“Finn! Please…” Rae begs, then begins madly scrambling at his belt buckle. She’s wild with desire, completely ineffective, so he removes his finger from inside of her and steps back to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Rae watches him with dark eyes as he slips his hand inside his boxer briefs to pull out his cock, and he traces the movement of her tongue across her bottom lip as he strokes himself slowly for her viewing pleasure. She whimpers as she stares, mesmerized, at his hand rubbing up and down his cock for a long moment before reaching for him herself.

She raises questioning eyes to him when he grabs her wrist to stop her, but he just gives her another searing kiss and grinds against her briefly. Then he abruptly turns her around so her chest is pressed against the door, positions her hips until her bottom is thrust out before him. She moans when she realizes what he’s done, and again when he flips up her skirt to expose her ass. He stares as he rubs her bottom over the thin lace of her panties, then quickly pulls them down over her arse and thighs, until they pool against the black heels she’s wearing. Finn rubs her ass slowly, enjoying the smoothness of her skin, until she whimpers and shifts back against his hand. He slips his hand down, running his thumb along her crack until it reaches her opening, then he pushes it slowly into her.

Rae moans loudly, and he leans his body over her to whisper in her ear, bringing his hand to her face and placing his thumb, still slick with her juices, into her parted lips. “Shhhh. You’ll have to be quiet, girl, or someone will hear.”

The position places his cock against her bare bottom, and she thrusts back against him. Finn chuckles lowly, then twist his hips to rub his cock against her swollen mound. Rae moans again, softer this time, and he decides he’s had enough. He grips her hips, then uses a hand to guide his cock into her opening. Her moan is louder when he slides in, but still muffled. He begins to thrust slowly in and out of her, and Rae’s arms move to better brace against the doorframe. 

He gives over to the heat coursing through him, to the pleasure of being inside of her, and his pace increases quickly. Rae thrusts back against him, moaning and whimpering almost continually, and Finn grits his teeth against the arousal that’s built within him so quickly. His muscles are all tightly clenched, and the pressure of his impending orgasm increases exponentially with every thrust. Their rhythm grows jerky and stunted, and Finn knows he’s got to make her come now if he hopes to do the gentlemanly thing. So, he slides his hand down from her hip around her waist and fumbles to find her clit. Rae cries out louder as he touches it, and he presses firmly as he thrusts hard into her.

“Come for me, girl.” He demands, and groans in relief as he feels her tighten against him in orgasm. He thrusts jerkily a few more times before the pressure within him breaks and he finds his own spectacular release.

Finn slumps over her, pressing his sweaty forehead against her back as he struggles to catch his breath. Rae’s breath is ragged too, and her cheek is pressed heavily against the door. He moves his hand to rest against her lower stomach, and after a few moments, when he’s noticed her breathing slow, he steps back and pulls her away from the door and into his arms.

He wants to laugh in joy at her dishevelment, at the evidence that she’s as strongly affected as he is by her, but he’s far too tired. He just pulls her close, places soft kisses all over her face and hair and rests in her embrace for a minute before tugging her towards the bed. Rae smiles sleepily at him as he sits her down and kneels in front of her to take off her shoes and stockings. This would normally be its own kind of seduction, but they’re both sated and sleepy, so it’s more tender and less sultry. Afterwards, he stands before her and undresses himself, then encourages her to stand so he can slip off her dress and undo her bra. It’s only a few moments before they’re standing together completely naked, and Finn can’t help but wrap his arms around her once again, though he knows they both ought to just get into bed. But her bare skin is irresistible, and it’s now his absolute favorite thing in the world to glide his hands over it. So they stand beside the bed for a long moment, locked in an embrace.

Eventually they break apart, and Rae turns to slip under his freshly washed sheets. He slides in beside her, lies on his back and puts an arm behind his head as she settles in against his chest. From the other room, the noise level has increased, and they can hear the cheers and hollers as the countdown begins. Finn shifts his arm around Rae, rests his head against her hair for a second until she looks up at him with a soft smile.

“Five…” She whispers, snuggling closer until he can feel her breath against his lips. “Four, three, two…”

He cuts her off with a kiss before she can get to one, too eager to kiss her to wait. This kiss is full of the promise of the new year, of the promise of the new relationship they’ve begun, the promise of many more nights like this one wrapped in each other’s arms. It’s so sweet that it makes his chest ache, and his eyes water, and he has to keep them shut when they break apart, foreheads still touching.

“Happy New Year, Finn.” Rae whispers, thumb sliding over his cheek in a tender caress. He kisses her again until he can find his words once more.

“Happy New Year, Rae.”


End file.
